Renewal
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Pokemon Adventures/Special-verse AU. After Cerise Island, Lance disappeared. Years later, when Bruno is revealed to be the true mastermind behind the Elite Four, the world is in turmoil. The only one who seems able to help is a mysterious white-robed Healer, but no one knows where to find him… *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Well, let's take another crack at chaptered fic! *Pose*  
Lance: *Sigh*

Kairo: *Shrugs*

Pika-chan: *Eats bag of marshmallows*

Shoyko: *Groans* I sense angst and darkfic ahead!

Phantomness: *Puts hands on hips* Muses, work! I command thee!

Red: *Clings to Lance*

**Title: Renewal**

**Author: Shadow/Phantomness**

**Pairings: Championshipping (Lance x Red), JumpingToConclusionsShipping (Misty x Yellow), and implied Ismrsshipping (Bruno x Misty x Yellow)**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows* **

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Timeline: AU after book 7 of Pokemon Special/Adventures**

**Summary: After Cerise Island, Lance disappeared. Years later, when Bruno is revealed to be the true mastermind behind the Elite Four, the world is in turmoil. The only one who seems able to help is a mysterious white-robed Healer, but no one knows where to find him…**

**WARNINGS: Het and shonen-ai, shota, AU, lolicon, implied rape and sexual slavery**

* * *

Prologue/Chapter 1

His lungs burned, and he ached all over, but laboriously, he managed to swim to shore. His pokémon sent worried emotions and questions to him through their link, but he paid them no heed. With a sigh, he slumped against a nearby boulder and closed his eyes. A warm blue glow spread through his body, and his injuries closed over with nary a scratch.

He cast his eyes around and saw no one, so he released them from their Ultra Balls. The dragons clustered around him, chirping questions.

"Shh." Lance soothed. "I'm safe now. Do not worry about me." He checked them over, ran his hands over their scales until he was satisfied that they were unhurt. With a sigh, the Dragon Master glanced around again.

The place was deserted. That was good. He had no desire to deal with the media, or anyone else for that matter. He recalled all of them save his Ptera to their capture spheres, before he turned to the Aerodactyl.

Ptera cocked his head quizzically. _Master?_

"It is no longer safe for us here, Ptera. They will have seen my face…"

_What are you going to do, Master?_

Lance sighed. "I'm not sure yet. Ptera… do you hate me?"

_Hate you? Of course not Master! Why would I hate you?_

"I failed, Ptera… I couldn't do it… I wasn't strong enough to control Lugia and save you from the humans…"

_Master!_

"What am I to do now?" The Leader fell to his knees. "I have nothing left. I'm not worthy of you…"

Ptera licked Lance's cheek, shaking his head. _Master, we love you and we will __**never**_ _leave you! Never!_

* * *

Lance chuckled at this display of affection, and said no more. He was about to leave, perhaps head to one of the farther islands, when he heard steps. Frowning, he saw as a Vulpix followed by three little kits emerged from the bushes.

The mother nudged one of the kits close to him, and Lance smelled blood. Ahh. It was a wonder this kit could even walk. With a sigh, he held out his hands and touched the baby pokemon, watching as injury healed and a fresh wave of memory washed over him. He blinked twice, feeling slightly dizzy, before he turned to the mother.

"She will be fine now."

The Vulpix nodded, thanked him, and ran off. Something stirred in Lance's mind, before a slow smile curved his lips.

Wasn't the best place to hide in plain view?

Perhaps he _could_ think of something…

And at the same time, he could atone – if he felt like it. Yes, this really was the perfect scenario. He would have his pokémon help him, he would not have to see any more humans, and everything would be just fine…

* * *

It did not take long before he found the perfect spot. It was a cave, but he could do well in such an area. It was isolated, and though he went down to the nearby village once or twice to buy supplies, they were generally old, retired men and women and did not bother him. He stitched himself new clothing to replace the bloody red and black he had once worn, and his pokémon healed and rested in the mean time.

It would be all right.

It did not take long before the local pokemon heard, and news spread, and as he picked up his tools and went to work on the injured Pidgey, he felt happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 12/28/06

If yer going to harp about me being a lazy author, I've heard it all before! *Shrug*

Red *Sighs*

Lance: Prologue then?  
Phantomness: Hai!

Obviously, Lance feels guilty after Cerise because the manga tells us when he tells Silver how treating pokemon without kindness makes them hurt and decreases their battling ability… so he had to get there somehow, and I don't think it was Yellow's annoying preachiness. Yellow is too self-righteous for me to like. Plus she's a total Mary-Sue!


	2. Chapter 2

Championshipping! YAY!

*Phantomness yawns*

Disclaimer: If I owned pokémon, championshipping would be VERY canon! But since you don't see Lance and Ash kissing or hugging, well, there goes all my proof. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, and a lot of other people… this fanfiction is non-profit, and does not infringe on copyright. Since I wrote it, it's *mine*… so copying it is plagiarism!

Notes: () for telepathy/mind-speaking, and ** is for thoughts, and _italics_ when a pokémon talks!

Timeline: About 3 years after Pokemon Special book 7

* * *

Chapter 2

Bruno smiled as he took a large gulp of wine, fondling the scantily clad girl at his side. Her face was flushed and she looked like she was holding back tears, but he ignored it as he leered at her body.

Ahh, Yellow. It was dangerous to keep her alive, but the thrill was in the danger. After all, she had defeated Lance. The Dragon Master had died at Cerise, he was certain of it, and Lorelei and Agatha were buried beneath the slick marble in front of his new Palace. Now, he was the true ruler – the _true_ Leader of the Elite Four.

And finally, the world for pokemon was coming into being.

He could hardly wait.

* * *

_You should not be here._ Lance said, and his voice was cold and quiet. The Hitmonchan flushed, one arm still cradling rough bandages awkwardly.

_I…_

Lance looked different. His hair was long now, reaching past his waist, smooth without a hint of its previous spiky nature. His dragons were coiled around the room in various loops, but Hitmonchan did not doubt that at the slightest hint of danger, they would attack and destroy him.

He wore gloves, Hitmonchan noticed idly, long white ones, and to go with the long white robe he was wearing. It hid his slim figure well. If not for the stray wisps of hair escaping from the hood, he could have sworn it was an entirely different person.

_Dragon Master…_

"Silence," Lance hissed. "If you wish healing, I will grant your request, for I have sworn to help those that cross my path, to atone for my sins at Cerise and the damage I inadvertently – carelessly, caused. However, if you wish for me to join your Master, or to defy him, why I say no to both!"

Hitmonchan smoldered in silence, chastised, while Lance placed his hands over the injured limb and concentrated. A pale bluish glow surrounded him, and then he thanked the Dragon Master politely and left.

Outside the door, Storm the Dragonair accosted him with a growl. _And if you reveal this location to your Master, I shall tear you up and eat you myself._ She said severely. Her brother nodded.

Hitmonchan nodded curtly, but inside he was trembling. Of course he was loyal to Master Bruno, but he would never – had never thought of this much…

He sighed and returned to the castle, wondering.

* * *

Lance sighed. Ever since Bruno had destroyed the Pokemon Centers during the initial weeks of his reign, more and more pokémon had come to seek him out. The price of Potions and other healing items had shot through the roof, especially after the fighting trainer had disbanded Silph's monopoly on items. He heard rumors of resistance off in the Sevii Islands, but he paid them little heed.

He had no wish to become entangled in the affairs of men ever again.

He was content enough. His dragons would hunt for him, and he would tend them and any other pokemon that came seeking sanctuary. The cave was not elegant, but it was enough and he slept every night, wrapped in the warm embrace of dragon scales.

If Bruno destroyed the world through his careless machinations, well…

It was no longer his concern.

* * *

Hitmonchan returned to Bruno's palace, feeling oddly empty. He was not sure why he felt that way. True, it was difficult for pokemon and humans to coexist, and he did not mind that human cities were destroyed, but what about the survivors?

What of the pokemon caught in the middle?

What of the corpses, human and pokemon alike, piled like driftwood outside the fence and rotting with a stench to the heavens?

What of them?

He wished he knew. Oh_, _he could deny it all he wished – fighting pokemon were supposed to be stupid, little more than machines, but he knew better. Their training heightened their senses, gave them a bit of a grasp on reality that normal pokemon found difficult to reach.

It was almost like a sense of atmosphere…

* * *

When he had seen Lance, he had felt calm, which was odd, since it was nothing like what he had remembered the Dragon Master to be. He sensed danger, but not overtly, only a calm layer of emotion with blades hidden underneath.

Defensive, not open aggression was what he sensed. Odd.

Cerise Island truly had been a turning point. Agatha and Lorelei were dead, and he shivered as he remembered how Machamp had crushed them to pulp, Agatha unable to leave once Medicham had sealed her power.

He shivered.

He had no doubt Bruno would kill Lance too, if he saw him, but Lance… the wild pokémon seemed to need him, or his skills at any rate.

No, he would not betray him, even if it were prolonging the inevitable. Bruno forced pokémon to spy for him.

If this was the way to build a world for pokemon alone, he did not like it.

No, he did not like it at all…

* * *

_Master? Are you sure letting him go was wise?_

"I'm sure, Ptera. I saw into his heart when I healed him."

_Oh. Of course._ Lance was used to it, the flash of memories as soon as he brought up his power. He did not doubt that it was stronger than what Yellow had boasted, and he almost reveled in the fact. Speaking of Yellow, a passing Pidgey had informed him of her fate.

Reduced to one of Bruno's slave-girls. How distressing.

His lip curled in disgust at the idea. Bruno did have delusions of grandeur now, and unlike Lance, he had succeeded.

Enough! That was all in the past. He shook his head as he turned his attention to the next patient. The Skitty mewed pathetically.

"And how did you get here, little one? You belong in Houen, where it is still safe…"

_Bruno killed my Master. We were just passing through, but…_

It figured. He nodded, and began to tend her wounds without another word. Skitty licked his cheek afterwards, much to his surprise. True, pokemon were affectionate, and he _was_ a Healer, but he was still unused to it, after all these years. "Why do you trust me? I could easily betray you."

_I know._ Skitty said seriously. _We have heard, even in Houen, of your attempt to control Lugia. But you failed, and we believe that you have repented. So we forgive you._

… We?

As he stared at the Skitty, it changed shape, glowing with white light and resolving into a form he had never expected to see.

Mew…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 12/28/06

Finding out that 4Kids is very fond of AAMRN is most disturbing! *Gags* EEW! To the point that they edit dialogue and put in hints! *Gags some more*


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know, it's clichéd *Sigh*

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 3

For a long moment, Lance stared at the legendary pokémon, as if doubting his sight. Finally, he shook his head.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

Mew giggled as she floated in front of him. (Nothing! You passed my test just fine!)

"… Test?"

(Yes. The other legendaries were unsure of if you had truly repented of your actions at Cerise or not. I say you have. That was all!) She grinned brightly, as Lance edged away, slightly disturbed by the cheerful air effusing out of the pokemon and polluting his sanctuary.

"I understand. I will not take up any more of our valuable time then." Lance said blankly, and turned to the next patient. The Spearow cocked one beady eye at him and squawked loudly.

"Hush. I know it hurts." Lance soothed, and held out his hands.

Viridian's Power came through for him once again, as it had ever since his childhood, and he smiled fondly.

* * *

Mew watched him as he worked through the injured ones before breaking for dinner, freshly grilled fish that Ptera had caught and wild herbs.

(You really love pokémon, don't you?)

"I suppose you could put it that way – I try." Lance took another bite of fish. "Want some?"

(No thank you. I prefer berries.) Mew said.

Lance nodded, as he finished his meal quietly. Night was falling, and soon it would be time for bed.

Mew watched as he slept, and then zoomed off to find Bruno. It was time to see how he felt about this new world.

After all, _he_ was the main problem now…

* * *

After a few minutes, Mew left in disgust. Bruno might have started out with a noble goal, similar to the other Elite Four, but now he only cared about ruling the world. He could not think much further than his next glass of wine or his next sexual escapade. There were pokemon dying all over the continent because he had destroyed the Centers, but he didn't care…

She flew back to Lance's cave, and found the Dragon Master fast asleep, curled up with his dragons, and smiled.

It was so ironic how things had turned out…

* * *

Hitmonchan winced as he saw the young man dragged down to a cell by a pair of guards, an Alakazam and a Machamp. Red was brave, but foolish, and he should have never challenged Bruno to a battle.

Red _had_ won, but Bruno had more firepower. After all, he had hordes of brainwashed pokemon at his disposal now. His Hitmonlee had destroyed Bill's transfer system, and he had gained access of all the pokémon through that mechanism. Deadly and devastating…

Now, was there any hope?

He wasn't sure.

Agatha had been forced to place control bracelets on all the pokemon, and as the badges were still at Cerise, it had been simple for Bruno to harness that energy towards control. How long had he been planning it, they wondered?

In any case, the Fighting trainer was more than happy with the way things were working out.

Soon… the world would be his.

* * *

Something had to be done. Hitmonchan clenched his fist as he realized what he was thinking. This was worse than treason, wasn't it? If he let Red go, that would be betrayal… he'd have to KO the guards too…

But if he didn't let Red go, than the boy might die, or worse yet, become one of Bruno's newest pleasure slaves.

Hitmonchan shuddered at the thought. No! He couldn't let this happen!

So even if it cost him his Master's respect, he had to save Red… with that thought in mind, he began to pack quietly.

Bruno hardly noticed, drunkenly hugging Yellow while the girl cried silently.

_Red…_

She had cheered for him silently, ashamed of her state of undress, but he had barely glanced in her direction. And he had been impressive, defeating Bruno soundly, but then Bruno had refused, and then his pokémon had attacked Red directly, so now the Champion was deep in the dungeons and no one would be able to save her!  
She sobbed for her hero, fallen.

If only she could do something! But the bracelets on her wrists hurt, and she knew that Bruno could probably control her mind with them too.

She cried.

* * *

Hitmonchan shuddered as he walked down the stairs. The other pokemon saluted blindly or ignored him, since he was one of Bruno's chosen team. Machamp was guarding the cell, while Alakazam napped.

_Huh. Funny._ Machamp said, with a frown. _All he's done is sit there and stare. I kind of expected him to be angry, or fight, but…_

_ Well, Master Bruno did take his pokemon away._

_ Ahh…_

_ Want some milk? _Hitmonchan indicated the tray of food in his hands. He doubted Red would be able to eat anything at a time like this.

_Heh, sure. Toss me that burger too._

After Machamp had eaten, he began to feel sleepy and before long he was out like a light. Hitmonchan quickly unlocked the cell and carried Red out. He made it up the stairs and out the door with no comment – Bruno was fast asleep by then, and the other pokemon were brainwashed fools who could only understand simple commands. After that, he ran as quickly as he could towards Lance's sanctuary.

He reached it four hours later, and deposited his burden as he collapsed in front of a surprised Dragonite's eyes.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 12/28/06

Mew spies on people and I just made it giggly because I felt like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 4

Needless to say, Lance was quite surprised when he woke up the next morning and found the Kanto League Champion in bed with him – er, almost, but at least sharing his living space and eating a broiled fish while Gyarados fussed over him. He rubbed his eyes twice, and went outside for a quick wash and to see if hell had frozen over.

It hadn't.

When he returned, once more veiled in smooth white with only his eyes showing, Red was waiting for him.

"Who are you?" Red asked curiously.

Lance shivered, though he knew not why. "My name is of no importance." He said quietly. "Kairyuu, did any pokémon come yet?"

The Dragonite shook his head, and Lance smiled. Perhaps now he would be able to replenish his supply of herbs… it was dangerous outside, but he had his dragons to protect him and pokemon to heal. Life went on, no matter what Bruno said or did.

Red frowned. "Why?"

"That is none of your concern." A frown. "Did you or your pokemon need healing? That at least I can provide…"

Red shook his head. Thinking of his pokemon sent a sick surge of anger through his body, and his fists clenched. Lance calmly slipped past him, robes rustling slightly.

"Then I shall not bother you. Good day." With basket and knives in hand, he set out with Ptera flying behind in search of the healing herbs he needed.

* * *

When he returned, he found Red moodily staring at his hands.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

Red jumped, before settling back down as Gyarados bared his fangs. "It's nothing. I just feel… stupid."

"Why?"

"Because… I wanted to save them. I wanted to help Misty and Yellow – I _know_ Bruno captured them, and he's keeping them on display like slaves…" Red shuddered. "But I couldn't do anything! Even though I won the battle, I couldn't take on Bruno's army, and I only escaped thanks to Hitmonchan…"

Lance closed his eyes. "You can't save the world, Red."

"That doesn't stop me from wishing I could…"

"And so what are you going to do now? Try facing Bruno again?" Lance asked. "It would be suicide."

Red nodded, his eyes troubled. "I know." Then he cracked a smile. "Why am I telling you all of this anyway? You might be one of Bruno's spies."

"If I were a spy, you would no longer be alive." Lance said blankly, and began to sort his herbs.

Red blinked at that, but accepted the truth and silently watched as Lance sorted. After a few moments, he stood and began to braid the strands of herbs. Glancing at the roof of the cavern in interest, Red noticed several shelves cut into the rock walls covered with sharp blades and bunches of dried plants.

* * *

So … "Who are you, really?"

"You should not worry about such trivial things." Lance rebuked, picking up a skein of fiber and tying a strand of tansy together.

"Are you a girl?"

"That is none of your concern."

"… Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Whatever you choose." Lance said quietly. "Names are quite meaningless in the grand scheme of life, after all."

Red frowned, before he snapped his fingers. "Shiroi."

"White? How poetic. If you insist."

"Great." Red said. "So, Shiroi… why are you here?"

"I live here."

"You know what I meant."

"It is peaceful." Lance said quietly. "I am safe here from the plots of madmen, and truly… it is better for me to fade into obscurity. Glory as a trainer only brings misfortune, in the end."

Red was about to protest, but as he thought of his current state, he had to agree.

"Were you a trainer too?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. But now I am only a Healer."

"That's cool…"

* * *

Lance said no more, and busied himself with other mundane tasks while Red watched. He had things to do, after all. He had to weave the long grass fibers into rope, and he had to prepare more bandages. His supply of cloth was running low.

Red just stared, and wondered. Shiroi was an enigma, but he seemed nice enough. Or was it she? The voice was soft and it was hard to tell gender, and since Red could only see his or her eyes, which were an odd shade of gold, that was no clue.

He sighed, and tried not to think about what Bruno was doing to his pokemon in his absence.

* * *

Misty gasped as Yellow staggered into the room the two girls shared. It was a very lovely, large room, with a soft black carpet and a large four-poster bed of red silks, but underneath it all, it was still a prison. She handed a cloth and the jar of cold cream to Yellow, watching as the girl dabbed angrily at the cosmetics on her face, smearing black eye shadow and pale blush with equal fervor and smudging her carefully applied mascara.

"That bad?" She asked.

"That bad." Yellow said. "I'm going to go shower."

Misty nodded, and while Yellow was absent, mixed up herb tea. Bruno provided them with expensive jewelry and beautiful clothing, but the control bracelets both of them wore, cleverly disguised as gold filigree, they told the true story.

They were little more than sexual slaves. Bruno must like flat-chested girls with childish features.

In a way, Misty pitied Yellow. Bruno had chosen her as one of his slaves, yes, but he didn't parade her around as much as he did with Yellow. In fact, he often ignored her presence unless he was drunk and wanted a threesome with both of them. For Yellow to triumph at Cerise against Lance only to fall to Bruno…!

Terrible.

She shivered, and felt slightly guilty that the misfortune was visited on another.

* * *

Yellow came out of the shower a few moments later wrapped in a soft bathrobe of pink cotton. She sat stiffly while Misty handed her tea, red-eyed and not speaking.

It wasn't _fair_…

"I hate him." She whispered. "He can control my body, but I'll never love him."

"I know." Misty whispered. "I know."

"I wish Red… hadn't come…" She sniffled. "I was so sure he'd save us…"

"He tried his best." Misty said, and believed her words as she hugged the young girl. "It will be all right."

"I hope so…" Yellow sniffed, and said no more.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 12/28/06

Shiroi is one of the adjectives for 'White' in Japanese. It was the only one in my textbook, anyway…

The color white, in Chinese tradition, represents mourning, death and ghosts and is often worn at funerals. Also, it represents the direction West and the element Metal.

In Chinese tradition, the color black represented the element Water and the direction North. It was neither positive nor negative.

In Chinese tradition, the color red represented the element Fire and the direction South. Red is also the color of good luck and success.

Rather interesting that Lance now wears white, ne? And his old bodysuit was red and black? ^^ Look! I actually have symbolism!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Warnings: Gender ambiguity

* * *

Chapter 5

Several days passed in relative silence. Red was still stunned from the loss of his pokémon, and Lance's presence was… odd. He had no idea what Shiroi was like, really, only that he tended injured pokemon all day and never said a word. But he had the Viridian Power – the same time of power as Yellow had…

Thinking of Yellow made him ache with failure, so he banished the thought and went outside to skip rocks. He was thus entertained when Shiroi came up with a pot. Red knew that he was getting water – he had seen him do it several times already. The pot was heavy looking, so Red offered to carry it.

Shiroi blinked, before he? She? Smiled and nodded. It was so much easier to think of Shiroi as a girl, because Red couldn't imagine a *boy* being a Healer…

All the Nurse Joys were female, after all, and he should help.

* * *

Shiroi made fish for dinner. Red liked fish, and they ate quietly while she spread herb unguent over an injured Rattata's back.

She was nice enough, he supposed, but he wasn't really sure what to do. He rather felt as though he was imposing on her…

What to do?

So he took to helping her out – he might not have pokemon any more, but she leant him her Gyarados and they went fishing together, dredging up edible seaweeds as well… she would thank him in a soft voice between patients. The amount of injured pokemon really was incredible, and they often told her they were fleeing this area, since Bruno's army was marching closer.

She shook her head, and said that this was her place now and she would not leave, and Bruno was a fool to think that pokemon would attack a Healer, brainwashed or not.

Red hoped that was true, but he had never seen even the most vicious wild pokemon attack her…

Shiroi really was a mystery, and one he was not intent on solving. He rather enjoyed living with her, where he did not have to worry about saving the world and everything else.

Maybe they were acting like a married couple, now that they were close?

* * *

The thought made him smile, and Gyarados smiled back. Lance's eyes sparkled in a secret smile as she poured fish soup for both of them, and Red sipped slowly, wondering. She was so strong, he'd seen her hold an Electabuzz down to give him surgery, and she hadn't flinched even when he had shocked her, unable to bear the pain.

She was…

What _was_ she to him, besides as companion? They almost never spoke, but the silence said so much more…

He sighed, shaking his head to clear these troublesome thoughts away, before he began to eat with good appetite.

Dragons…

Something whispered in his mind, but he paid it little heed.

* * *

"He is a good worker, and good with pokemon… such a pity he failed." Lance commented. Ptera smirked.

_Are you thinking about mating him, Master?_

Lance turned around to stare at the fossil dragon. "Not really."

_But you wouldn't mind, right?_

"There are many worse choices. He is adorable…" Lance mused, before he shook his head. "Still, my feelings of are of no importance. I have a duty to perform and I am not leaving."

_What if Bruno does come?_

"Then I will fight him." Lance said. "And I would gladly die defying him – but only to save you from his machinations. I am not one to seek him out and attack him."

That made sense…

"Besides, he thinks I'm dead." Lance smiled crookedly. "So it will be quite a shock. Perchance he has eaten enough cholesterol to cause a heart attack."

Ptera screeched with laughter. _Perhaps…_

* * *

"In any case, he relies only on strong pokémon to win. If I could manage to disable Agatha's control mechanism, that would help."

_I am sure Cerise is well guarded, Master._

"… Who said I was going to go?"

_I take that you mean that you are sending Red? You trust him enough?_

"Since our Champion is fond of playing hero, I will send him with Dragonite and Gyarados. The rest of you shall stay safe with me."

_Ahh…_

* * *

Red accepted his mission, fascinated, and felt warm. After all, if Shiroi trusted him enough to lend him her pokemon!

Well… then he wouldn't let her down.

Getting to Cerise Island was remarkably easy. Dragonite's eyes swept across the assembled pokemon protecting the matrix of badges there, and they parted like a river for him, for…

Brainwashed or not – dragons were _still_ the most powerful.

And Bruno had never mentioned that Lance was dangerous, because he had not known he was alive.

* * *

Red carefully collected the badges, all eight of them, though he felt ill as he hovered over the volcano to get the Earth Badge, but it was all right, because he brought them back to Shiroi, who smiled, and together, they waited for the energy to run out and Bruno's army to fall.

And then she put him to sleep, and when he woke up, he knew without knowing that she had put the power of the badges inside of him, but at least this way it would be safe… and he would never use this power to hurt pokemon, never!

* * *

Bruno showed up three days later. Shiroi was already waiting for him, knives in hand. His army was much reduced, and though Yellow and Misty followed him with miserable looks on their faces, they did look a bit better than they had last time.

"Who _are_ you? How dare you defy me?"

"You were hurting pokémon. That is unacceptable." Shiroi said softly. Yellow tensed, frowning, as though she were trying to work something out, and Misty sighed.

She had seen too many failed battles to believe that this new person could beat Bruno. Red tensed, as Shiroi smiled – or seemed to, before in one swift motion, she threw off her robes, revealing her – no, _him _self in night-black with a flame-red jacket.

A long cloak billowed behind her as she smirked.

"Long time no see, Bruno."

"L-Lance?" Bruno choked, and that was when the dragons exploded out of the ground – the air, the water… and into the fray.

Lance simply smirked as Red stared.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 12/30/06

Lance: And the truth comes out

Phantomness: Hai~!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 6

The battle was climatic, but as Bruno watched, his army fragmented, split, their control bracelets dissolving into mist and shadow. Lance smirked as his dragon army decimated Bruno's control, and finally, even as Gyarados twined about the fighting type trainer's body, Red's eyes were hard ruby.

"Tis your choice, Champion." Lance said, deferring to Red. He was really the only Pokemon Authority left. The councilmen and President had been killed early on, along with the Nurse Joys, and as the Kanto Champion, it was Red's control.

Red hesitated for a few moments, before he shook his head. "I don't really have a choice. Kill him."

Lance nodded, flicking a blade into his fingertips, and he calmly walked over and slit Bruno's throat.

The trainer gave a choked gurgle, and fell over. At the same moment, Misty and Yellow's bracelets cracked and fell into fine powder. Yellow blinked for a long moment, before she dashed across the bloodied earth and threw herself into Red's arms with a tight hug. Red flushed, considering that Yellow was only wearing metal breast cups and a skimpy yellow loincloth, and hurriedly pushed her away.

Misty followed.

Red floundered as they praised him, and only later did he notice that Shiroi – no Lance, had vanished. When he retuned to the cave with the girls in tow, he found the Dragon Master once more dressed in white, busy tending to the wounded pokémon – and there were many – while his Aerodactyl, Ptera, watched over him protectively.

* * *

Yellow glared, but Lance paid her no heed as he pressed his fingers against an injured Ninetales, and only his narrowed eyes gave any indication of pain as the Ninetales fought the effects of the anesthetic he had fed her earlier and bit down, hard.

He calmly removed his arm, wrapped the injury in clean linen, and went back to healing. Red hastily went out to prepare food – the stream was filthy, choked with blood and rubble, but he managed to net a few fish for them.

* * *

After a tense dinner of cooked fish, Lance went back to work, and Misty and Yellow glanced at each other and waited for the other to begin a conversation. Finally, Misty spoke.

"Red."  
"Yes?"

"Are you angry with us?"

Red blinked twice, honestly puzzled by her strange question. "Of course not! You had control bracelets on." Both were now also swathed in white, since they could hardly wander around in the skimpy clothing Bruno chose to parade them around in.

Misty smiled, but Yellow stared at Red. "Red… why are you with Lance?"

"I didn't know it was him. I mean he never spoke to me."

"But you're living with him!"

"Only because this was the place Bruno's Hitmonchan brought me to because he helped me escape. And it's not like he's been evil to me or anything."

"Oh." Misty said, understanding.

Yellow scowled unhappily, and Red blinked in confusion, not knowing what she was _not_ saying. After all, he was hardly an expert on relationships.

Lance hid a secret smile.

* * *

A few weeks passed, while Yellow just ignored Lance and Lance did the same to her. The Dragon Master had more important things to worry about, and injured pokémon continued to straggle in. Often though, he had to give advice at the same time, and he became quite adept at multitasking.

Red would smile and watch, and try to help, and bring food back, cheerfully accompanied by his team, who had returned – all with the exception of Pika, who had been killed right off the bat.

Bruno had not wanted to risk it. For without a pokémon, even a Viridian Trainer was useless, right?

Right. So he had to eliminate the pokémon, since he was too fond of Yellow to kill her. And it had happened, but now, his reign was over.

What to do now?

Most of the human population was dead – only a few isolated communities remained, and though there had been resistance in the Sevii Islands for a time, pokémon coming from that region reported that a mysterious plague had wiped out all the inhabitants.

Lance nodded, even as he cut cloth into thin strips and performed surgery and fed them anesthetic as his fingers glowed with pale blue. Viridian's Power.

He wondered if Giovanni had survived too, and scowled at the thought. If he _had_, then perhaps he would use this opportunity to let Team Rocket take over. Still…

If that happened, he would fight the man actively, for the pokémon were meant to be free.

If they _chose_ a trainer, that was different.

If they were forced, so much the worse…

Meanwhile, he had to endure the company of two _girls_, one being Yellow, and that was unpleasant enough.

At least Red was still… safe. Safe to converse with, safe to talk to…

* * *

Red would not judge him. Misty did not know him well, and Yellow had that hypocritical air of righteousness in her eyes that made him _sick_.

He hated her. Prissy little _bitch_!

He almost wanted to thank Bruno for destroying her purity… pity he had never considered that as an option…

Well, no matter. She had fought Bruno's advances only weakly, and now her power was gone.

Unworthy one…

He _smiled_, and Red grinned back, not knowing what Lance was smiling about, but glad his friend was happy.

If only he knew.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 12/30/06

Look! It's a really short chapter. Well, a tiny bit shorter than usual

Lazy Authoress~!

Lance: *Sighs*

Red: Oh well, it could be worse

Lance: Don't tempt fate! She could put us in a foursome with Misty and Yellow!  
Red: *Gags*

Phantomness: I _tried_ writing lemons with Misty and Yellow, but I'd always get so sick after a paragraph or two that I had to stop. Hmph. Hated pairings indeed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 7

* * *

"You seem sad." Red remarked. Lance blinked, balancing three pots of water on his body in an admirable display of acrobatics as he began to walk back to the cave.

"Why would you think that?"

"Your eyes are dull."

A slow smile spread across his face. He hadn't known Red was that perceptive. "Maybe I am. Bruno hurt so many pokémon in his battles, and I could not save them all."

He'd crooned sweet lullabies even as he had slit their throats and sent them to eternal rest. It had hurt, but there was no choice. They were too injured to heal, and they had no longer wished to live.

Still…

There was blood on his hands, and he knew it.

* * *

Red winced. "You could ask Yellow to help." He ventured.

Lance chuckled. "Why won't she? You would think that for someone who cares so much for pokémon, she would gladly help tend to the injured, but all she does is cling to Misty."

Red had to admit that it was true.

"Besides." Lance said quietly, "I doubt she has the power anymore."

That caught Red's attention. "What? Why?"

"It's a secret." Lance said, and walked into the cave interior. He saw Yellow and Misty engaged in something he would rather not be privy to, _on his bed_, and he left the cave in disgust.

Ptera bared sharp fangs, but Lance shook his head.

"As much as I would like to, I am afraid our dear Champion would protest." He found a sunny flat rock to sit on, and began to braid rope.

* * *

Red caught up with Lance a few minutes later, carrying a string of shiny silvery fish. Lance smiled at him. The water pokémon that had recovered from Bruno's battles had quickly purified the stream, and there were plenty of fish for all. Diglett and Dugtrio had brought trees and grass to cover the bloody earth, and all of the pokémon had worked hard to make this area green again.

It was becoming a slice of Paradise…

But Lance knew that he didn't belong here. If anything, the presence of Misty and Yellow only proved it.

He would leave soon. Perhaps he would head to Cerise Island, and … no. That would be selfish.

He could find another place to stay. There were injured pokémon everywhere, after all, and…

It would never end.

He could see the rest of his life stretched out before him in bleak white loneliness, and he stood. Now that Yellow was here, there was no reason to hang around. He would hardly wish to sleep in that bed again.

Red would love Yellow. Or Misty.

Certainly, the Champion had no further need of his company. Thought in mind, he finished with the few patients he had, and prepared to leave.

Red caught him loading Dragonite with healing supplies. "Lance? Where are you going?"

"Around. There are probably more injured pokémon at Bruno's stronghold."

"Oh." That made sense. The Champion grinned. "Come back soon!"

"I will." Lance promised, before he took off.

* * *

True to his word, he did stop by Bruno's palace. It was still an impressive marble edifice, but as he walked the halls, he had to shut out the screams of despair and pain and rage that permeated the place.

How could he have stood the atmosphere?

Lance shrugged. He found many pokémon there, huddled in dark corners, and he coaxed them out into the light as he fed them sweet fish and healed their injuries and sent them to the valley.

Soon, the whole world would be pretty and green.

It was a pity he would not be around to see it.

After all, Paradise was too good for him, wasn't it?

* * *

For many months he traveled through the continent, wrapped in smooth white with only his eyes visible. Occasionally, even a legendary would come by and seek healing, and he treated all pokémon the same, never accepting thanks or offers of service.

When it was over, he gazed at the brilliant blue sky in his last stop, Pallet Town, and smiled wistfully.

The forest had burned. Bruno had destroyed the Viridian Forest, so he knew not why he even had power left. Still, the color was as smooth blue as ever, and he was content. He sat by the ocean, listening to the play of water against earth, and felt his dragons calm.

It was almost time…

* * *

Red didn't worry, at first, when Lance didn't come back immediately. He knew enough about war now, and he was sure there were lots of pokémon out there who needed help. The area around them was lush and green, the water was clear and sparkling, and the weather was pleasant enough, so for a while, he gamboled with the pokémon, wild and trained both, and didn't fret.

He made fish for the three of them every night, and Yellow and Misty would smile, but there always seemed to be a secret they were keeping from him, and so when he caught them kissing, he wasn't all that shocked.

It did make him feel a little bit lonely though.

* * *

But then months passed and Lance didn't return. His pokémon would drop by occasionally, to pick up more herbs or cloth, but Lance never came with them. Red didn't know why, but it made him uneasy.

Still, at least he knew Lance was still working, so he kept his hopes up. Then one day, Ptera and all the rest came home, with sad looks in their eyes.

Red frowned, and he knew before they spoke what had happened.

But he still had to ask.

* * *

Yellow found Red sobbing and hugging Lance's Ptera tightly, and felt a jealous flash of anger for about two seconds, before her conscience tactfully reminded her that she and Misty were lovers and all she felt for Red was friendship.

Still, the idea of Lance and Red being together didn't sit well with her. Lance was _evil_. Red deserved better!

"Why?" Red asked. "Why is he dead? Who attacked him?"

Ptera closed his eyes. _It was nothing of that sort. Master Lance just couldn't go on._ _He was too tired._

Tired? Well of course anyone who spent their waking hours working to help pokémon would be tired, but….

But it wasn't _fair_.

His eyes sparkled, and without a word, they led him to where Lance now slept, entombed in clear crystal. Red rested his fingertips against the coffin, and tried to sort through his tangled feelings.

Did he want Lance to wake up and come home? Of course he did, but was he being selfish?

He _did_ have Misty and Yellow for company, and they were his friends too…

But Misty loved Yellow and he was lonely…

So did that mean he loved Lance?

How odd.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 12/31/06

Wow, it's almost the New Year… *Rings bells*

Red: I'm so confused!  
Lance: Well, you've never been in love before

Shoyko: *Crying from darkfic vibes*

Phantomness: *Pet*

Lance has serious issues, both with being a drama queen and with guilt.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 8/Epilogue

* * *

"But if I loved him, I would let him go, right?" Red asked.

There were pokémon around him, Lance's pokémon, but they did not reply.

"Is this permanent?"

_No._ Aerodactyl said. _I do not think he will sleep more than a few months. He is not truly dead after all, just… hibernating?_

"Oh…"

* * *

Red nodded, before he opened his hastily packed lunch of dried fish and began to nibble on it. "So… um…"

_Yes?_

"I feel kind of conceited asking this, but does Lance like me?"

_Of course! You are quiet and helpful and a good trainer._

Red flushed, but accepted the praise. He shot another glance at the Dragon Master, still sleeping peacefully. "So I guess he got tired healing pokémon."

_It is very taxing, but that is only part of the reason._

"Part of the reason? What's the other part?"

_I can't tell you._

"Why not?"

_Because it is Master Lance's secret, not mine._

Red blinked at Ptera, but he settled his wings and said no more, so the Champion had to be content with the little bit of information he knew.

Maybe Lance did just need a break…

But if that was all, why did his pokémon look so sad? Were they lonely? That was a good explanation.

Red splashed in the water with them, and they seemed happier, so he concluded they just needed a friend.

Well, he was good at being friends with pokémon!

* * *

After two weeks or so, the crystal shell around Lance dissolved. The Dragon Master shook himself awake, looking better than he had in a long time. Red blushed and hastily looked away as he realized that Lance was practically naked, with only a sheet wrapped around his hips.

He _did_ have nice skin though…

Lance smiled at Red, shaking his head, sending light sparkling off his hair. His skin glittered like pale moonlight, and his eyes were as brilliant gold as Red remembered.

"Why are you here? Worried about me?"

Red managed a nod.

"Thank you." Lance said softly, and those two words seemed to set his body aflame. Was he getting ill?

* * *

Ptera snickered, as he watched Lance pull his robes on. Red squeezed his eyes shut and tried hard not to peek, but couldn't resist completely.

Lance dressed, tying the sash around his waist, before he smiled. "I suppose I'll be returning to work now."

"Where are you going?"

"Seafoam islands."

"Oh." Red deflated. "I thought you'd be coming home."

Lance turned to stare at him, something imperceptible in his eyes. "Home?" He echoed quietly.

"Why not?"

"That is not my home any longer, Red."

"You mean because of Misty and Yellow."

Lance nodded, and Red sighed. He should have known that it would not be easy. But…

Lance stared at him as Red threw his arms around him and hugged him. "Then can I stay with you?"

"Why would you want to stay with me? You have her."

"Because I'm lonely." Red told Lance. "Yellow is with Misty. And you're lonely too, so why can't we stay together?"

He did not have a ready reply to that question, and Red grinned, satisfied.

* * *

Lance shook his head. "I'm not sure we should…"

"Why? I like you. Do you not like me?"

"I _do_ like you, but not in that way!"

Red flushed. "You-you mean…"

"Yes."

"Wow." Red breathed, and that was when Lance kissed him. The Champion looked gratifyingly starry-eyed by the time it was over.

"I…I don't mind." Red murmured, and Lance chuckled as he kissed the Champion again, holding him close.

No more needed to be said, and deep in the caverns, the legendaries smiled and silently applauded.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/31/06

Lance: Finished in time for the last fic of the old year?

Phantomness: ^^V HAI!

Red: *Hugs Phantomness*

Phantomness: *Preen*


End file.
